Kill or be Killed
by FireOpals
Summary: Hunger games PJATO style. Things have changed DRAMATICLY. Artemis has no vow, Zeus and Hera are divorced. Comedy, Angust, Romance, suspence rolled up into one. Read it or you'll regret it! Rated T just in case!
1. Summary

_As much as I want to I don't own the hunger games or PJATO. There I said it. Are you happy?_

_This is my 3__rd__ story so if you like it, check out my other two_

_The Stars of the moon – A PJATO story. _

_All over again – A Nikita Story_

_The chosen ones – A PJATO story_

_The dramatic ending – A vampire Academy story_

_Some things you may wanna know: All gods have demigods_

_No maiden goddesses_

_The hunger games victims work in pairs_

_Zeus and Hera are divorced _

_All Romans are Greek_

_The big three have no restrictions _

_Selena and Beckandorf aren't dead_

_Thanks, now here is the _**SUMMARY:**

**KATNISS POV**

The reaping was today. All 13 districts were worried. Soon it would be time for the hunger games to commence.

The gods could not stand us demigods being stronger than them so this was a way for them to show us all that we were ants compared to them.

I am Katniss Everdeen of District 8, daughter of Artemis.

For years, I have watched my brothers and sisters slaughter and be slaughtered mercilessly. Now, It was my turn.

There was no body left but me and my elder brother, Gale Everdeen (**A/N I know it just doesn't sound right)**.

Gale would be alright, he was pretty good with weapons. I wasn't so sure about me.

There was always 1 girl and 1 boy. The Olympians weren't that stone hearted to make us kill our own siblings. If one of the pair died though, the other would be taken to Olympus and never heard of again.

The conch shell was blown.

It was time.

"Welcome to the 63rd annual Hunger games." Zeus voice boomed.

There were 13 thrones set up on the stage. The top two were for Zeus and Hera, even though the two were divorced.

I glanced at the silver throne, which my mother sat in. She noticed my staring at her, like mothers always do. She gave me and Gale a re-assuring smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

We were her favorites, even when her other children were alive.

"So for District 1, we have …" Zeus called, with a worried look in his eyes "Thalia and Jason Grace"

There was fake clapping from a machine at the back as the two sullen children came up front. The girl had short black hair and had balled her hands into fists. The blond boy stared at his father then shot a worried glance at his sister.

"District 2" Hera called out, picking a name from each hat. "Peeta Mellark and Cecilia Evans"

A blond boy and a sniveling girl dawdled onto the stage. My heart pounded. Everyone knew about me and Peeta. There was no way I could kill him or let anybody kill him.

His eyes met mine for a split second then turned away.

"District 3" Poseidon called out "Percy Jackson and Liana Smith".

Everyone knew that Percy was the apple of Poseidon's eye. If Percy died the seas would be stormy for a long time.

Who was Liana Smith? She must have been a no body, if no one had heard of her.

"District 4" Demeter stepped forward. "Katie Gardner and James Horst."

As Katie and James walked up onto the stage, a red-head girl burst into tears.

"Hush, Miranda" The girl next to her whispered, putting her arms around Miranda.

"District 5" Ares grunted "Clarisse La Rue and Ruff Forman."

District 5 burst into cheers.

The Ares districts were always one of the most dangerous players in the Games.

"District 6" Athena was calm and collected, she always had a plan. "Annabeth Chase and Phil Williams"

While Annabeth and Phil stepped onto the stage, Apollo spoke.

"District 7" Apollo spoke in a hushed voice. "Will Solace and Hanna Saiya"

A blond boy and brunette shuffled onto the stage, hand in hand.

"District 8" Mother stepped forward.

We all knew who it would be.

"Gale and Katniss Everdeen."


	2. The Vow

Disclaimer – I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Hunger Games. YET!

More things you should know

I lied, Selena and Beckandorf are dead (Sorry, I had forgotten about Piper and Leo)

Gale and Katniss are brother and sister because I really did not want to deal with that whole emotional drama.

Alexi Mirthas is a guy!

There are 13 districts.

OK SO HERE IT GOES

"_District 8" Mother stepped forward._

_We all knew who it would be._

"_Gale and Katniss Everdeen."_

**GALE POV**

Mother's mouth barely moved.

I stepped forward.

I wasn't going to look scared, no matter what.

With Katniss following me, I led her onto the stage.

The last of District 8, that was who we were.

I glanced at Mother.

She had tears at the corner of her eyes. For years she had trained her children, to survive or to die. I would not let her down, for her, for me, for my little sister.

The misshapen Hephaestus stepped towards the hats, picking two names from it.

"District 9: Leo Valdez, Sarah Mekra" He grunted.

The District 9 guys patted Leo on the back. A buff looking girl stepped onto stage, followed by Leo.

The beautiful blond goddess of love elegantly glided from her throne to the hats that contained the names of District 10.

"For District 10 we have Piper McLean and Jeremy Cruz." Aphrodite nearly sung.

As the two beautiful offspring of Aphrodite walked onto the stage, Hermes darted forward.

"Connor Stoll and Isabelle Carter for District 11" Hermes muttered.

Isabelle looked to be 12 years old, and marched straight up onto stage while Connor Stoll separated himself from his not-so-twin brother.

"I'll be back soon, man. Don't be wet." Connor told his brother Travis.

I've got to hand it to them. District 11 can lie REALLY well.

The cranky wine god walked dizzily up to the front of the stage.

"Dis…hic…trict 12. Alexi Mirthas and …hic…I ran a…sorry, Irena Fyllea." He burped.

The two children walked up with their heads bowed in shame.

A figure with a black cape swooped out of his throne and on the front of the stage.

"District 13." Hades announced. "Nico DiAngalo"

He paused while the black haired boy walked up.

"…Rhea Wynters…" He finished, eyes shining with moisture.

A girl from Aphrodite stepped forward. Wait, she must be that girl, Rhea Wynters. She flipped her waist-long black hair onto her shoulder, looking bored as Hades children usually do.

"And that concludes the reaping for the 63rd Annual Hunger Games" Zeus's voice boomed out. "Champions, come with me." A goddess who I recognized as Nike said.

In two single filed lines, we followed her as we watched the lucky ones who had not been picked return to their districts.

"So, most of you will know the rules but for those who don't here they are." Nike chattered. "You and the other chosen person from your District are a team. They are the only other person you can completely trust. If you see someone from another District who is not your ally, you kill them. This is a prey and predator world. You either kill or are killed. At first you will be let into the arena, separated from your pair. Find them quickly, for if the other dies you become an Avox and vice versa. You are allowed magical items and five weapons at the most each. At the end, the only people that survive to be the victors are the last pair standing. You all will be trained by your godly parent. Now you will be allowed to say goodbye to those who matter most."

We were led into the huge building everyone called the Big House. Nike separated us all into 13 rooms and told us all that the last person we'd see would be our mentor or parent.

The room was white and plain, no windows and a single door. They didn't want us to escaped, of course.

There was a large table filled with food and drink with two arm chairs behind. I went a sat down in one. Katniss soon followed.

We didn't think anyone would be coming to visit us. We were soon proven wrong.

A dark-haired man walked into the room.

"Dad?" I didn't know that our mortal parents were allowed to see us or even get past Half-Blood Hill.

"Katniss, Gale" He replied.

The man was Hunter Everdeen, both me and Katniss's father.

He embraced his daughter then nodded at me.

"You will be fine" He whispered.

He then turned to me, put his arm on my shoulder and walked away from Katniss.

"You better protect her, boy" He growled. "No matter what, she has to stay alive which means you do to. I know you can win this, Gale, but now your sister's life is on the line. Take care of her and let nothing stand in your way."

"I will not let her die." I vowed.


	3. Rhea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or PJATO in anyway, just my OC's and this plot.**

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm back. Here is the next part and I'm introducing one of my OC's into the equation, Rhea Wynters. She will be important later on in the story and is my favorite character in my story.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who either reviewed faved or alerted…<p>

Fox Berrie (Abby, you're required to, it's in the best friends contract,)

Artemis is awesomeness – You are absolutely fantastic, marvelous, wonderful, thank you so much, not just for this story but for the others…

OpalFires (Again, Best friend contract, sis. PS Happy Birthday!)

CrescentmoonofShadowclan – Thank you for reviewing

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me for not writing or updating. I could ramble some excuse but the truth is I just really didn't feel like it. Please help me with some ideas, please or I will have nothing to write.<p>

Check out my other stories, I think I've got 11 stories but I've got a few more ideas coming up soon.

I'm eating milo cereal which helps me with idea, me and Fox Berrie proved it.

One thing you may wanna know: Panem is called Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><span>Rhea's POV<span>

As I stepped onto stage, I tried not to appear afraid.

Oh hell, who was I kidding? I felt as if I was going to shit my pants.

Sweeping my hair back, I turned to look at the people who would have to die if my brother Nico and I were to live.

The ones I had to look out for I could recognize easily.

The Ares District, of course was the top priority. They were trained to win these.

The Hephaestus District was another. They were all big and burly from working in the forges all day.

The Hermes District was always quick and cunning but careless.

The Aphrodite District may not seem like much competition but man, were they. For years, on TV I had seen their tactics. While other Districts spent time preparing by training, the Aphrodite District spent time beautifying themselves and finally receiving the curse of Aphrodite. The curse made them insanely beautiful, beautiful enough to lure in their victims to kill them but it wasn't called a curse for nothing. With every power comes a great sacrifice.

The Artemis cabin was dangerous, they were better hunters than pretty much everyone else but I think I could give them a run for their money. If you saw a child of Artemis on your tail you were pretty much dead. If one of them had a sword at your throat you could expect no mercy.

If the Athena District made a plan to destroy you, it would almost certainly do what it was made for but the lack of brute strength gave them a fatal flaw.

Every cabin had strengths and weaknesses.

As children of Hades, Nico had the power to control thousands at my command but it took a lot out of him, and me, well, I control what I call black fire but I don' really have control of me. It's like the final resort my body comes up with.

Everyone tried to stay out of the way of the Hades District and kill them by slitting their throat when they were sleeping because no one, and I mean no one, could stop an angry child of Hades.

As Nike told us the rules that I had learnt long back, I saw a couple of the Olympians shed a tear, Father included.

The 24 of us were shepherded of into different rooms with our siblings.

Nico stepped in first, me after him.

The room was my ideal bedroom, just without a bed.

The walls and ceiling were a blue so beautiful, so rare, a shade slightly darker than navy. There was a table filled with food and drinks with two chairs behind.

Giant black and gold velvet curtains hid any source of light outside.

I grabbed a mango from a fruit bowl and tore off the skin with my teeth viciously.

The juice dribbled down my chin. We were on the brink of starvation. We would all be lucky to get a meal per day. But on the other hand, things like TV's, weapons, even my motorbike were some of the common things you'd find around Half-Blood.

After mopping myself up, I went towards my brother.

"Nico" He looked at me. "We are going to win. We will raise the honor of Hades. We cannot lose. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Hey, isn't that the big brothers job?" He asked, putting his arms around me. Nico was 17 while I was 16, but frankly (and I will not admit it if you tell him) everyone was more scared of me than him.

"We'll win, I promise" He whispered into my hair.

At that moment, a certain daughter of Aphrodite came walking in, her mascara smudged and tears streaming down her face followed by another crying daughter of Apollo.

"Amy? Tasha?" My best friend number 1, Amy Hooper was a child of Aphrodite. A child of Hades and a child of Aphrodite being best friends, or even friends was something unheard of. Natasha Tanner was a gifted child of Apollo and my best friend number 2.

Nico, being the marvelous brother he was (note the sarcasm) stepped out of the room and left me to deal with the two crying girls.

"Why are you crying? You both know I'm going to come back."

_Well, I hope _I added silently in my head.

"B…but your either going to come back a murderer or a corpse." Tasha sobbed.

After a while I had gotten them to calm down.

We talked about the old days and memories.

They left, walking out of the door while Nico came in.

Different people came in and out; you'd be surprised how many people actually like children of Hades.

Soon we were ushered into our rooms, separated from everybody.

I don't know about everybody else but my room was a pale cream color, the walls, the bed, the furniture, each shade just alternating slightly from the others.

I walked over to the oval mirror attached to a table, its color the same ghostly pale, and stared at my reflection.

I pushed a lock of raven-colored hair behind an ear as I stared at myself. Obsidian orbs for eyes, slightly more brown than olive skin, fierce scowl set into my mouth. Aphrodite expert Amy had always said I was pretty, beautiful even, but no way did I believe her. Aphrodite girls always find the beauty in something that's not.

I flopped onto the bed, exasperated with the way I look, and closed my eyes. I imagined the other tributes from each district, some clear, while others hazy. For same reason, the face of the District 8 boy kept popping up in my head.

What was his name? I knew it, it was at the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't recall it. When the children of the districts came together for school, I heard snatches of conversations about the legendary, mysterious boy of District 8 but I had never really pain attention, he had no cause for me to notice him.

I remembered him and his sister perfectly. The girl, Katniss, I remember, had dark brunette hair, in a side plait down her shoulder, olive skin and grey eyes, as grim as the rain clouds that seemed to permanently hang above us. The boy, whose name escapes me, I remember in much more detail. He looked already like a man, at least a proud 7 feet tall. He had a roguish look about his face, a chiseled jaw, slightly muscular, broad shoulders but the thing that startled me were his eyes, ashen, staring intensely into mine as I entered the stage. **(I'll post something on my website (no www.) .com. Go to see possibly the most awesome wallpaper for the hunger games ever. It won't be on for a while, my computers playing up.)**

Slowly, memories came to me. A fleeting moment of passing each other in the hallways, sitting on opposite sides of the room for a class, watching him spar with a friend while eating lunch with Amy and Tasha.

Gale, Gale Everdeen **(A/N Still doesn't sound right!). **I dimly remember him, one of the popular people at school.

Thinking of Gale, sleep overcomes me and dreams shroud my mind.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked Rhea; I have great plans for her. I'll try update ASAP.<p>

If you guys liked it and want more, I want 5 reviews, no less.

Again, I want to say OpalFires, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Thank you for reading my story…

Namaste

Lils


	4. On the Roof

Okay, hey everyone!

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading my story:<p>

**Ninja Master, Artemis is Awesomeness, whimonda3110, CrescentmoonofShadowClan **and a very big special thank you to my two best friends **OpalFires and Fox Berrie **for reviewing. :D

**Fox Berrie, Ninja Master, momo1903 **and **whimonda3**110 for alerting. :D

**Artemis is Awesomeness, Ninja Master **and** Fox Berrie** for favoring. :D

* * *

><p><span>Okay, something's I should tell you's.<span>

1. I think (crucial word in there, think) that I am going to make training 3 weeks, because something needs to happen in the training weeks and I don't think I'll be able to make it happen in two weeks. We'll see.

* * *

><p>2. Oh, I've just remembered, what industry goes to each district.<p>

Zeus – District 1 – Masonry

Hera – District 2 –Textiles

Poseidon – District 3 – Fishing

Demeter – District 4 – Agriculture

Ares – District 5 – Lumber

Athena – District 6 - Electronics

Apollo – District 7 - Power

Artemis – District 8 – Weaponry (Made this one up, didn't think Livestock would suit)

Hephaestus – District 9 – Graphite Mining

Aphrodite – District 10 – Luxury

Hermes – District 11- Transportation

Dionysus- District 12 – Grain

Hades – District 13 – Coal Mining

* * *

><p>3. This is their only night at the Big House. Tomorrow they'll get on a train? and go to Olympus?<p>

* * *

><p>I think that's everything…<p>

* * *

><p>I have a favor to ask of you all. I need to make up 26 costumes for the chariot thingy so if you guys have any ideas for costumes for either girls or guys, it would be much obliged (PLEASE PM THEM TO ME). I've got Rhea and Nico (District 13) sorted and the girl for District 4 as well as the girl for 3 but other than that, I have no idea. If you're going to submit ideas for Katniss or Gale please describe it in detail and it would be helpful if you could get an image like a picture for the color of the fabric. Thank you so much. I won't be able to choose every idea, but I will mention you if you do submit an idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Question: Should the main character of this story be Gale or Katniss or both?<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, any of its characters, The Hunger Games or any of its characters. I do however own my OC's and the plot of this story.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Katniss POV<span>

After a night of tossing and turning, I could take it no more. I had to get out, this room was suffocating me.

I slid of the bed and slowly turned the handle. Thankfully, it was unlocked.

I walked down the hallway, thinking of nowhere I wanted to go. I saw a few doors and went through them, leading me into more hallways.

I had to get out now; it felt as if the walls were closing in on me.

I went to a random door; I was fairly certain that this room was vacated but who knew, I might be wrong.

I opened it, slipped inside and closed the door behind me. I found myself face-to-face, well, face-to-step with a flight of stairs.

I went up them cautiously, when they ended with yet another door.

I opened the door as a breeze of cool air brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I turned my head up, and sure enough, there were the stars. My stars. The ones I had spent hours gazing at. I loved the constellations, though I had no idea why. I looked up at the Scorpius constellation, my favorite, though not very famous.

I sighed. The stars were so beautiful, always close but never close enough.

I walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. I could see the huge blazing campfire and hear the sing-a-longs lead by District 7.

I missed the campfire, roasting smores (if we had them) on the licking flames, goofing around with friends. It was always a time where we all got together, no matter what district you were in, and forgot all our troubles. It was a time of friendship.

I remembered my favorite camp fire, where I had had my first kiss. Me and a District 2 boy, the same District 2 boy that was here in fact, were sitting next to each other. His name was Peeta Mellark. Me and Peeta had been friends for a while.

(**A/N I really do not want to write this next part but I just going to grit my teeth and write it. Know this though, I am not a mushy person and I really do not writing mushy things!) **I had turned to say something to him and I saw him just staring at me, so I stared back at him, straight in his eyes, like clear blue pools of water, my reflection gazing back at me, trapped in Peeta's eyes.

He leaned forward slightly, waiting for my reaction. I made no move. He slowly leaned forward until…

"You're not allowed here, you know," His familiar comforting voice made my eyes fly open. I knew it was him before I saw him.

"Peeta," I breathed, a smile playing on me lips.

He stood at the door, smirking. He lifted his arms for me in invitation. I got up and rushed to him, Peeta enveloping me in them.

"Why, Peeta?" I asked him. "Why us?"

"I don't know, Katniss," He replied. "I just don't know,"

* * *

><p>I'm going to post this and get on to writing the next chapter which is in Gale's POV where he meets someone. It's at the same time Katniss is on the roof with Peeta.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please help me with whether this should be Gale's story or Katniss's or both.

Please also help with costumes, I'm stuck on that.

Otherwise, just review. Thanks for reading!

Ciao

Lils!


	5. Midnight Meetings

Hey everyone!

Told you I'd post soon!

* * *

><p>Okay, I just want to tell you guys one thing. The big house is a (much!) smaller version of the base training center in Olympus. The big house has a gym, about 50 rooms, a banquet hall and 25 dressing rooms (small sized).<p>

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Petite Cherie for her idea. Tell me if you can't understand this...J'espère que vous pouvez lire ceci. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir permis d'utiliser votre idée. S'il vous plaît ne pas dire à mes lecteurs à ce sujet cependant. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Right, here goes nothing…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not on the Hunger Games or PJATO or any of their characters but i do own my OC's and the plot of this story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – Gale's POV<span>

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when I heard a scuffle outside. I sat up quickly. Was I imagining it? I listened again.

No, it was there and really close to the door too.

I got up, out of bed and walked to the door. I tried the handle. It was unlocked.

I opened it and slipped outside.

A mysterious figure exited just 3 doors in front of me, though I didn't catch who it was.

I made a split-second decision and followed whoever it was through the door.

No one was here; all I could see were the 3 doors, one that I had come through and two options.

I chose the left and went through.

I caught sight of the person once more until they disappeared.

It carried on this way, the person disappearing and then me finding them until I lost them all together.

I went through another door, but in vain, I was alone and lost.

I looked around. It looked exactly like the first one, three door, but had no idea which one I had come through.

I listened closely for any sound of anyone and I heard a faint thumping.

Following the sound, I was lead to a gym-type room where the District 13 girl was beating and kicking a punching bag, her ebony hair swaying with her every movement.

She was doing pretty well, excellent considering her size.

The girl – What was her name? It had slipped my mind. R something – kicked the bag and it flew upwards before coming back at her.

"Nice kick," I said.

She turned to look at me when the bag came at her and pushed her down, the girl landing on the gym floor.

I walked over to her and offered my hand. She looked at it for a second, before deciding to take it, me hauling her back up, which didn't take much effort; she was quite small, petite even.

"Thanks," She said, grinning. "But it was your fault anyway, so we're even."

"You shouldn't be down here," I said.

"Neither should you. I guess we're both breaking rules,"

"I suppose we are."

I looked at her. She was wearing one of those Japanese sword training uniforms (**A/N What are they called?) **with her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Nice pj's" She smirked.

I glanced down. Whoops, no shirt.

Thankfully, it had been a bit chilly today, and I had worn a comfy pair of pants. Otherwise, this girl would have caught me in my boxers.

"I could say the same," I retorted, eyeing her fluffy bunny shoes sitting at the edge of the mat.

"What are you saying? Those are the latest fashion!" She winked at me.

There was an awkward silence before I thought of something else to say.

"Your angle is just a bit off,"

"Excuse me?" The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see you do better,"

I took that as a challenge. "Oh, I think I could, sweetheart" **(A/N Hah, I stole Haymitch's nickname!)**

"Oh, you're on, precious," She moved off the mat, away from the punching bag, indicating me to try.

Oh, I'll show her.

I moved in front of the punching bag, a good leg length away from it. I kicked it and it flew up, higher than the girl's kick.

I turned to see her reaction and saw she was staring, mouth agape, at something behind me. Turning to see what it was and seeing nothing, I caught her triumphant smirk before the punching bag came down on me. I didn't fall to the ground but I did stumble backwards.

When my head had stopped spinning, I heard clapping and turned.

The source of the clapping was the girl, smirking happily.

"Well, you showed me, didn't you?" She started to walk off into another doorway, not mine.

"Wait," I called out. "What's your name?"

She paused in the doorway and answered me without turning.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

She walked away, leaving me to try and figure out how to get back to my room.

* * *

><p>Okay, yeah, that's it, I suppose.<p>

To explain the French before, well I'm pretty fluent in French and I needed to say something to Petite Cherie about the story later on. Hopefully she understands it.

So I will try and update soon. Please don't forget to give me costume ideas via PM-ing, and take 2 minutes to write a review for me.

Alors je vous remercie, mes amis, pour la lecture de mon histoire, je l'apprécie beaucoup. - So thank you, my friends, for reading my story, I appreciate it very much.

Votre Ami

Lily


End file.
